Wicked Ice
by Shadowgate
Summary: A snowstorm hits South Park and while most of the town is enjoying it, ALL IS NOT WELL!
1. Chapter 1

Wicked Ice

By Shadowgate

….

The following is a sequel to Ike Drowns. If you've not read that first then do so.

I want to dedicate this story to Wes Craven 1939-2015.

Also I want to thank Zoey Taisho for allowing me use of her artwork as a cover for this story.

art/Stan-Marsh-And-Kyle-Broflovski-551481066

….

Butters looked at his alarm clock. It was 3AM and then he turned to look out his window. He was awakened by loud noise and the wind.

He knew a big storm was brewing but suddenly he felt tired and went back to bed.

His bed was so nice and warm.

When he woke up he showered and had breakfast.

He went out dressed in a big coat his parents just bought him.

He yelled for Craig and Craig turned to see him.

"Butters isn't it beautiful?" Craig asked

Butters asked "what's beautiful?"

Craig answered "the snow."

Butters responded "oh well I guess. I mean look at all the ice and snow, I mean sure snow is usually pretty. Oh but look the sunlight is barely melting a few icicles off that tree."

Craig said "I know they said on the radio it will take forever for the sun to melt all this snow and ice but that's fucking awesome."

Butters commented "yeah I guess you're right."

Craig put his arm around Butters but soon walked off after that.

Butters took off for a nice run and came across the McCormicks. Kenny and his siblings along with his parents are all out on their front lawn.

Butters said "Kenny I see you all are enjoying the weather."

Kenny said "we all are. We all went to the South Park Community Center and had nice hot showers."

Stuart commented "all these backup water heaters are great. I had a great shower. It's ironic that I got the best hot shower in my life in this cold weather."

Butters said "oh I did as well."

All of a sudden Butters had a sad look on his face. Kenny asked him what was wrong.

Butters said "oh well it's just even with all this beautiful snow I still can't avoid thinking of the town's tragedy."

Kenny said "oh I know. Kyle's parents have been getting as drunk as my parents get over the past two weeks."

Kevin and Karen laugh but Stuart yelled "HEY!"

Butters asked Kenny if he knew where Kyle was right now because he hadn't had a chance to offer condolences due to being sick with the flu.

Kenny told him to check Cartman's house they might be there.

Butters went to Eric Cartman's house and he saw Stan, Kyle, and Cartman out on the drive way.

Kyle said "okay Cartman now stand here."

Kyle gets behind Cartman and Stan stood in front of him.

Both Stan and Kyle had growth spurts. Stan was 4 foot 8 and Kyle was now 4 foot 11. Cartman was only 4 foot 5. Their appearances had changed over the past month as well.

"Now Cartman as you know I've decided to start studying to become a lawyer like my dad. I want to go into criminal law and when it comes to criminal law there are standards. The right of the accused to have a fair trial. The right of a crime victim to speak out. The goal is to see that those who are truly guilty are proven guilty beyond a reasonable doubt."

Kyle continued on "you Eric Cartman are without a doubt guilty of murdering your own father and stepmother."

Stan laughed.

Kyle put his arms around Cartman and said "but hey it's not your fault because you're too stupid to be held responsible."

Stan laughed again.

Cartman began to feel very uncomfortable and got choked up.

Stan said "shit Kyle I think he's going to cry."

Stan turned his head and saw Butters across the street.

Stan said "HEY BUTTERS!"

Butters said "oh uh hey fellows I see you're in the middle of something so Kyle I'll get back to you. Uh I did want to offer my condolences to Kyle but maybe we can meet up alone Kyle and I'll explain why I wasn't at the funeral."

Kyle said "oh yes Butters definitely. I'll catch up with you later but right now Stan and I are dealing with fat ass."

Butters right hand started to shake and his lips started to quiver but he managed to say "I'll see you all later."

Butters waved goodbye.

As Butters took off the wind blew and it howled. The chills Butters felt from seeing Cartman getting verbally abused nearly caused him to pee in his pants.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Wicked Ice

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…

Butters fled from the hostile scene at Cartman's house. He caught up with the rest of his classmates at Starks Pond. He just wanted to get away from Stan and Kyle. Ever since he was notified of Ike's drowning he had these feelings that things were out of place.

He noticed that Stan and Kyle hadn't just grown up taller at an unexpected rate. Their faces and appearances had changed.

He looked over and saw Kenny with his two siblings. He went up to Kenny and asked to have a word with him alone. Kenny replied "sure Butters."

Butters said "Kenny I know you remember when I had to go to Hawaii because I was not well emotionally."

Kenny replied "of course that was truly one of the most remarkable moments in our lives."

Butters said "right and you came to help me because you knew something was wrong."

Butters exhaled and went on to say "Kenny you're a good person. I know that if you believed there was something wrong in this town you'd say so."

Kenny said "well sure, what's the problem Butters?"

Butters responded with a question "don't you think Ike's death is really suspicious?"

Kenny said "Butters between the two of us I think it was suicide."

Butters exclaimed "SUICIDE!"

Kenny said "shh."

Kenny went on to say "first of all accidental drownings in bathtubs are just fucking unheard of. Second of all Ike was adopted by a Jewish family and in Judaism suicide is considered worse than murder."

Butters nodded and said "suicide is even worse than being executed for murder according to some."

Kenny said "right and I believe it was a suicide but you don't repeat this Butters."

Butters nodded and said "of course I won't repeat it. I'm the one who came to you in the first place about it being suspicious."

Kenny nodded back.

Butters went to see the other kids at Starks Pond who were having their lunches.

Butters said "hey fellows um how's it going?"

Token said "oh great Butters we're all enjoying the beautiful ice."

Craig said "Butters are you okay you've been acting very strange all day?"

Butters said "well Craig I was wondering if we could talk privately?"

Kyle yelled "BUTTERS I'M GLAD I CAUGHT UP WITH YOU!"

Butters said "oh hey Kyle I was coming to see you because I heard you were at Eric's house but then I saw you were busy with Eric so I decided to wait to talk to you."

Kyle smiled and said "well that's okay Butters. Let's go talk."

Butters said "I'm very sorry I couldn't attend the funeral but I had a fever of 103."

Kyle puts his hand on Butter's shoulder and says "I understand completely."

Then Kyle gives Butters an evil smile.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Wicked Ice

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

Butters replied "you do?"

Kyle answered back "well of course. So now I'm glad you're well so we can have a talk."

Kyle took his hand off Butters.

Kyle stated "as you saw Stan and I were having a talk with Cartman. Now Butters let's have a talk."

Butters said "sure" but his hands were trembling.

Kyle said "so how have things been going for you Butters?"

Butters answered "oh great now that I'm over my illness."

Kyle said "good and I hope you're not concerned about me or my parents. We're making it through alright."

Butters responded "good."

Suddenly Butters felt a hand on his shoulder and the person behind him said "Butters" and he jumped a little and away from Stan

Stan said "oh I'm sorry for scaring you like that Butters."

Butters said "oh Stan hey."

Stan said "hey Butters I owe you an apology for that time I yelled at you for having your arm around me when we were protecting the baby cows."

Butters said "oh yeah" and Stan went on to say "you were asleep and you thought I was Patches."

Butters replied "oh yeah" and then Stan put his hands on both of Butter's shoulders.

Stan said "I'm sorry I yelled at your over that let's be friends."

Kyle said "now Butters my concern is that you seemed concerned when you ran off while we were at Cartman's house. It's like you were afraid of something."

Butters shook a little but said "well not necessarily I just know that when the two of you deal with Eric Cartman and he's a handful sometimes."

Kyle nodded "yes but Stan and I got him under control."

Butters said "oh well that's good."

Kyle said "well now there's this matter of talking to you and seeing if you have control in your life."

Butters felt Stan's hands leave his shoulders and then Stan gave him a pat on the back.

Butters responded "well I guess so. Why do you ask?"

Kyle said "because if things are out of control in your life I know I could help push them back into control just like with my brother Ike."

Kyle does a downward push motion with both arms.

Butters face lit up.

Butters responded "well I'm certainly in control Kyle now that I've gotten better."

Butters could feel Kyle's big eyes gazing on him and Kyle's height as well as the height of Stan made him feel threatened from being so close to both of them.

Butters said "I'm sure I'll be fine really."

Stan said "that's good but if you want to talk I'm here for you."

Butters turned around and saw a wicked smile on Stan's face.

Butters said "thanks um I'm going to go ice skating now."

Stan said "you do that."

Butters took off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Wicked Ice

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…

Butters was glad to have gotten away from Stan and Kyle. He had lunch with the rest of the boys.

5:30 PM THAT DAY!

Butters decided to go and confront Stan. He knocked on Stan's door.

Stan opened the door and said "Butters" and was surprised to see him.

Butters asked "could we finish the conversation we had earlier Stan?"

Stan said "I thought we were finished when you took off" and then Stan gave a wicked smile.

Butters said "no I'd like to talk with you Stan I really would."

Stan said "of course Butters."

When Butters came in he said "Stan I know that when it comes to leadership you're a natural."

Stan chuckled and said "yes."

Butters said "Stan if you knew something was out of place or just plain wrong you'd say so wouldn't you?"

Stan answered "well sure Butters. Is something wrong?"

Butters answered "I don't think Ike's death was an accident. Not for one Goddamn minute."

Stan gave Butters a look of surprise and said "you don't?"

Butters said "I see through that phony look Stan you know something is out of place."

Stan said "Butters you and your theories."

Butters said "come on Stan haven't you ever seen the movie the Good Son where the boy drowns his brother?"

Stan said "sure I have but the problem here is you don't see Kyle is right behind you."

Butters exhaled and Kyle said "let's take Butters up to your room Stan and we'll have a nice further discussion with him about the matter."

Butters turned around to see Kyle with a sheer angry look on his face.

Butters grabbed a chair and threw it through Stan's living room window breaking it.

He ran out as fast as he could.

Stan opened his door and yelled "BUTTERS YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU BROKE MY FUCKING WINDOW!"

Butters yelled back "YOU'RE BEST FRIEND IS A KILLER!"

All of a sudden Butters woke up and said "AHH!"

He was in a hospital room.

Stan said "Butters you're awake."

Kenny said "whoo hoo!"

Butters asked "what happened?"

Kyle answered "you've been in a coma for the past three days. You and your parents were in a car accident. An 18 wheeler driver was drunk and rammed you. Your parents are both okay though."

Butters said "oh Kyle I had two horrible dreams while I was in a coma. They were straight up nightmares."

Kyle said "oh yeah what were they about?"

Craig, Token, Jimmy, Jason, and Clyde all come in

Craig said "alright Butters you pulled through."

Butters said "yes and I was just about to tell everyone about the nightmares I had while I was in a coma."

"I had two nightmares. In the first nightmare Kyle you killed Eric Cartman's mom and got 40 years to life in prison. In the second nightmare you drowned your brother Ike and I was the only one who suspected you. You and Stan were both taller and looked different. I mean spooky different, and Stan was covering for you Kyle."

Kyle said "well Butters they were just nightmares and that's never going to happen."

Cartman jumped in and said "oh well sometimes people's dreams show what the future holds Kyle. I better tell my mom to buy a gun for protection."

Kyle said "SHUT THE FUCK UP CARTMAN! I HAVE NO REASON TO KILL YOUR MOM BECAUSE SHE KEEPS YOU IN LINE, WELL SOMETIMES. PLUS I WOULD NEVER KILL MY BROTHER YOU JACKASS!"

Cartman said "I'll shut my hole now Kyle and be happy that Butters is awake."

Steven and Linda entered and Steven said "Butters you're awake oh we're so happy."

Linda said "oh Butters you were in a coma for three whole days."

Steven said "three whole days oh Butters you are grounded."

Butters yelled "WHAT I HAD NO CONTROL OVER THAT!"

Steven said "just kidding."

THE END


End file.
